Chaos' Daughter
by RavenofSilver
Summary: Okay, so I keep seeing all these stories where Percy join's Chaos whe Annabeth cheats on him. But Annabeth is my fav! What if the tables were turned...
1. Gone

You might not think that much would annoy me.

You would be wrong.

To be fair, I was wrong too. Then I saw Percy and Rachel cozying up to each other. I wasnt any good at surpressing myself.

But that all turned out happy, and after two wars all is well and Percy and I are happy together. Or, thats what I thought.

But Percy must not have been. I remember that day so well, well, the part that hurts the most.

I walkede up to Malcom and asked where Percy was. My brother had a funny look on his face and acted like an idiot trying to remember where Percy was. Cluye number one that something was up.

I was able to track Percy to the woods. Why, why didnt I just stay in my cabin?

She was so pretty. Dark sleek hair that I would kill for and eyes that were one of a kind. The lightest blue without being white. But it wasnt that that bothered me. It was how perfect they looked together. Like they were soul mates.

They didnt see me. They didnt hear me. No one did. No one saw as I ran from the place I had called home.

I cut my hair. I let go of my name. I died my hair with berries to make it black. And slowly I lost my tan. I wasnt Annabeth Chase anymore, now I was Lilith Grace.

He found me. I was curled in an ally. He knew who I was as much as I klnew who he was.

"Chaos," I didnt know what he wanted from me. I was half hoping that he would deny my accusation of who he was.

He didnt.

He looked at me in a way that only Chiron had looked at me. He looked at me like I was his daughter.

He offered me his hand and I took it. The way he did it made me feel like it was time to go home.

* * *

**I know that its a random idea, but I see all those stories about Percy joining the ranks of chaos, and I wanted to switch that around. What do you think?**


	2. So it begins

"Commander Lilith, ma'am!"

I smiled at my right hand girl.

"Yes, Tansey?"

"Our lord wants us ma'am, especially you."

Dang it! I didnt even get to finish my starbucks! I glared at my tiney red head friend. But her serious look combined with that adorable British accent made it hard to be mad at her.

I sighed and headed to the command room in our huge mansion. People, well kids, stopped and watched me carefully when I passesd.

I reached the room of my lord and father Chaos.

Tansey stayed outside while I went in.

"Yes, high father?"

Chaos gave me an amused smile. I gave him a goofy grin back and sat next to him. Being Daddy's favorite has its perks.

He sighed. "We have a new mission. It... it has to do with your old home."

I stared at him.

"No. Nononononononononononnonon... NO!" I panicked. I hadn't been to Camp in years. I couldnt go back. I couldnt go to Camp Jupiter either. No!

"Father, I've been made a fool of there. I cant go back. I dont want to put anyone in danger, but its a matter of pride." But I knew that I was going back.

Yippie.

"Annabeth, do you remember when I found you? I hadn't had any children in millennia and was so lonley. I'd been thinking about raising eliete heros, but didn't knoe where to begin. Then I found you. You were so broken and alone, but you were a spitfire in your heart. You helped me save other broken demigods and start a family better than any I've ever had before. I know what spurred that. Look at me, its time to go back."

"Yes, I understand. Father, when our mission is done, your not going to make me stay, right?"

"Not unless you want to."

I smiled at him.

"Time to tell the others."

I sighed and followed my father out to the living room.

* * *

**I try. Its not the best, but I can get better. Just give me som tips. I realize that I didnt specify the mission. Dont panic. I have my reasons...**


	3. Really?

"My children," Chaos begins and the whole room falls silent,"Our help has been asked for and I am willing to supply it."

OF course he is. Has ever refused to help someone?

"We are going to a place where other demigods live and train. My warnings go now, their home is not like ours. Commander Grace has lived at this camp previously. She will know her way around."

One of the smaller boys raised his hand. "How many of us will be going, high father?"

"All of you."

All of us? There were about thirty of us in total. Not much, but our missions only required a few of us at a time. This was the first time all of us would be out at once.

"Our objective in this mission is to protect seven demigods from evilo forces seeking revenge."

Wait what? Seven? I saw several kids gape at my face. I must have a confused face on.

"Those seven are Piper McLain, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Percy Jackson, and Annabeth Chase."

Dang it!

" The problem here is that Miss Chase has been missing for quite some time now. Half of you are to find her wile the other half guards. Miss Chase is not easy to track, even the gods have tried and failed. Lulu, Chris, Tanya, Tansey, Parson, Tyrone, Hannah, Abby, Burgam, Dillan, Evan, Felicity, Gerard, Imma, Jake, do not fail me in find Miss Chase. The rest will guard."

Dang it again! He wont even let me throw them off my trail. DADDY!

Father left and slowly everyone else left too. I should be headding up to my room. I should be packing, but I didnt feel like it. I sat down on one of the recently vacated purple and orange plush couches. Home. This was my home. Right?

I thought about that for a wwhile before going up to pack.

* * *

**I'm so glad that people are reading this and even *gasp* REVIEWING this. I think that this is an interesting view to write from...**


	4. THALIA! Grr

We were leaving for Camp Half-Blood. Yay. I sat up front in our HUGE van. Chaos said that he'd meet us there. But, I didn't drive. Thank Athena for Demetri.

I didnt say anything on our way. I twirled my short, dark hair nervously. If anybody saw anything, they didnt say anything.

We were here. Everybody got out, well not me. I shrunk down my seat. Faril, a sweet young six year old with princess curly blond hair, finally pulled me out of the car. All of the kids looked at eachother nervously. If I didnt like this place then they were going to be on pins and needles.

I lead the way into camp. There were so many of my friends here! I saw Clariese give us an unhappy look. Had she always been that tall. Then we saw the caabins. Most of them I had designed myself. They didnt look halfbad either.

Chiron and the campers cam out to greet us. When Father flashed in they looked a little uncertain.

"Campers," Father began,"We are here to help you when you need it enough that you asked for it. Half of ou team will be on the lookout for your missing camper, Miss Chase. The other half will be guarding your camp from the thigns that would destroy it.

The squad looking for... well... me, left after he stopped talking.

"My first daughter and commander of my troops, Miss Grace, will be in charge while I go back to Olympus to straiten out the trouble there."

Father abruptly flashed out. What trouble on Olympus? Gee Dad, you tell us everything. Snort.

I looked at my troops. They looked back at me. This went on for about five minetes before I said anything.

"Right, so, I want you all to guard the perimeter. I'll personally round up the seven. In ten I want Faril to come help me gaurd them.

The troops went off and I looked for my old friends. But before I got to them...

"Hey, Annie, I was starting to get worried that I'd never see you again."

I turned around. Thalia grined at me.

"How did you..."

"Really? Grace? Did you think that I wouldn't put two and two together?"

I gave her a guilty look.

"It was a spur of the moment thing."

She laughed.

"Dont worry. I wont tell."

She walked away laughing.

Grrr.

* * *

**Hmm... Thalia knows. Should be interesting. Supreme blackmail. HAHAHAHA!, This is like, my longest chappie! Yayz! And for all you reviewers getting onto me for making Percy cheat, just chill, kk? It will all come clear with time, MWAHAHAHA!**


	5. What happened to Piper?

I decided to find Piper first. I could handle her and Hazel better than I could the boys. She would probably be at... The Training Arena.

It wasnt hard to find her. I just had to look for the pretty girl with an area of mass destruction around her.

"Hey, Piper, right? I need you to come with me."

Piper looked up. When I saw her I wanted to run away. She looked... normal, but her eyes were tormented. What had happened?

"Why? Who are you? No, go away."

I reached out to Piper, and she tried to judo-flip me. So, naturally, I flipped her over my shoulder and carried her off to look for Hazel.

What happened to Piper? Bad thoughts started to plauge me.

* * *

**Short, I know. Young padawans, there is a reason for everything. Now, I have a little message for all the mean reviewers (Although most of my reviews are good, and there are so many!) if you dont like my story, dont read it. I forgot to put that in the summary like I do for all my other stories. ;D**


	6. I Wish I knew

The others were easy to find, but they all seemed to have something missing.

Frank and Hazel were sitting under some random oak trees and seemed to really need each other for support.

Jason was also practicing. But he seemed sluggish in his moves. Not the Roman warrior I thought I knew. Not the warrior I used to know.

Leo was in the forge. He looked like he hadn't slept in months. I doubted that he had been eating. The only way to get him out was to steel the wrench he needed and play follow along.

I had to wait before I could go get Percy. Not only did I need to steel my nerves, but he was in the lake and I needed Faril to watch the others.

"General, why do they seem so sad?"

"I wish I knew."

"Do you think that they'll ever be happy again?"

"I wish I knew."

"Are you just gonna keep saying 'I wish I knew'"

"I wish I knew."

"Yup!"

After she said that, I dived into the lake.

* * *

**Dun-dun-dunnn! Time for Percy to make his big appearance. Lights, Action, DRAMA! So, how was y'alls holidays? I got 3 CDs, an owl snuggie, and CHB necklace identical to Annabeth's. *faints*.**


	7. Drowning in Sorrow

Drowning in sorrow.

I could feel the nymphs pushing my down. They knew who I was. Maybe I had underestimated their intellegince. Soon I could see Percy. His dark hair was swirling around his head, like it was wet, even though I knew it was dry.

Soon I was close enough to touch him. I stared at him for a few moments before reaching out. He spun to face me abruptly. Why did he look so mad? Then I remembered, he doesn't know me.

_Wham!_ I was forced out of the water. As I gasped for my breath Percy came over to me with Riptide.

"Who are you?" He yelled at me. "Why are you here?"

My forces swarmed around him.

"Stop!"

It took me a few moments to regester that I had spoken. My troup stopped and lined up. Of course they did. I trained them.

"I am the choosen daughter of Chaos. These are half of my troups. We have been chosen to protect you and the others of the seven. The others are going to find... The missing one." I kept on a mask but I was horrified. I couldn't say my own name!

Percy considered me.

"I don't need protecting."

"That settles it then. Protecting is what you need most."

I smiled. Even as Annabeth I always did get the last word.

* * *

**I'm sorry! Please dont murder me! I just have been busy with school and stuff! **

**So, challenge. Hmm... Everyone who has read this chapter needs to review, yes? **

**In your review I want you to recommend a books series that I can do a PJO crossover with. **

**T****hen I want you to tell peopole about this story and why it is different. **

**"Fly my minions,fly!" said the wickid witch of the west.**

**Love you all! Strive to be different! Release your inner nerdyness!**


	8. Moving Up

Faril looked at me.

"General Grace?"

"Yes dear?"

"The water boy is scaring me."

Percy seemed shocked and sad. "Hey,little girl-"

"Her name is Faril."

"Faril, its okay. I only hurt the bad guys. Then with my magic swor-"

"You make the monsters go away with your bronze sword, I know how the process works. And don't talk to your gaurds unless you've been given permission."

I beamed at my mini mite.

"Good job, Captain."

"I'm moving up?"

"Yep."

I thought only Father-"

"Nope."

Percy glared at me. It kind of hurt. I wasn't used to being on the recieving end of his wrath. Now I knew how the bad guys felt. I wish that I didn't.

"Okay guys, back to your posts."

I was alone with the seven. We stared at each other.I figited uncomfortably.

Well this was great. I blame Dad.

* * *

**You guys are so wasome that you get TWO chapters today!**

**Now, go check out my poll. Its kinda related to the story.**

**"Fly my minions, fly!" RavenofSilver typed at the risk of sounding redundant.**


	9. Hazel is a Smart Girl

Right well.

"I'm surprised that none of you know who I am."

"Should we?" Piper asked dryly.

"I know! I know!" Thalia jumped up. Where did she come from?

Jason stared at her. "Who-"

"Its...!"

"Get out of here and if you tell-"

"Fine! Fine! I will. Buh-bye General Grace. Ha!"

"And dont creep up on people. Its just wierd and stalkerish."

I turned back to the seven. "So what now?"

"Your the gaurd, shouldnt you know?" Percy asked.

Glare.

"Or I guess we could come up with something."

"You really do remind me of someone."

I turned to Hazel. She was looking over me. Then I realized that this was the first thing she had said to me since I had come back. Piper was looking at her too. Then she looked back at me.

"We dont know her." Again, ouch.

"We might as well train."

We stareted to go to the training arena. Hazel stayed with me in the back of the group.

"Annabeth?"

I reached out and squeezed Hazel's hand.

"Lilith Grace now. Dont tell. Please Haze."

* * *

**The plot thickens, DUN DUN DUN!**

**Personally I love hazel so I was just like "She has to know. I think that he naive nature is perfect for this. Origionally I was going to do Piper, but then I was like "hazel has kinda been abandoned in this story, so why the heck not?**

**I know that Thalia is kind of OC, but there is a reason for that too. Maybe. BNo. Not at all. I Just enjoy writing about her like this. Hehe.**

**Fly, fly my minions!**


	10. Bedtime

Hazel looked at the rest of the group.

"Thalia knows?"

I nodded. She sighed. "It hasnt been the same without you."

"I'm sure you've been able to manage. Especially that one." I nodded at Percy, not bothering to hide the contempt in my voice.

Hazel looked confused. "What do you mean? He's taken it harder than any of us."

I snort.

Faril comes running over. "General! One of the trackers is back with an update!"

I look at her. Ares, I'd forgotten about the trackers.

"Whats the news on the girl?"

The rest of the seven stopped to listen.

"The trackers think that she may be one of our own. Possible one of this group."

Well that was fast.

I looked at my charges. "Come on, let's go see the rep."

_-Dont mind the pretty page break-_

Tansey was waiting for me.

"General, I advise that you interegate the soldiers. We have reason to believe that Miss Chase is one of our own."

"So I've heard. But surely High Father-"

"I dont know ma'am. You could ask him."

"I could. It's getting late. Stay over night and I'll tell you what he says in the morining."

I looked at the sky. We had arrived after dinner and it really was getting dark.

I looked at the seven. "Time for bed. We'll sleep in the Posiden Cabin, there's more room."

Percy led the way, even though I knew the path by heart. I made sure that the seven were all asleep before closing my eyes myself to contact Father in my dreams.

* * *

**I kinda think that this my be my longest chapter. Wow. **

**Another wow point is that right now we are at 29 reviews. I am so amazed. When this story started I thought that it was epically going to bomb. I dare you to push the reviews up to 35 before my next chappie.**

**On another note, my cat is going to be put to sleep. RIP Puddy... T-T**


	11. Talks in the Night

It was hard to go to sleep. I didnt really know what I was going to say when I saw Father, but I had to say something to him. Just to talk to him. To see him at the very least.

Finally I surrendered to the darkness.

"My daughter, what is troubling you?"

I felt instant relief when I saw Chaos. "Father, the search for Annabeth is moving faster than I thought it would. What should I do?"

"You could tell them now, or you could hope that you soldiers never suspect that their general is the girl that they are looking for."

"I dont suppose that you could call off the search?"

"No my darling."

"What should I do?"

"You could re-dye your hair, my black Lily. You know how it gets after you talk to me in your unconsiousness."

"Thanks for the reminder Daddy. Whats going on in Olympus that you have to smooth out."

Chaos sighed. "You'll find out all too soon my dear."

I woke up to gold eyes looking at me curiously.

"Your hair." Hazel whispered looking at the others.

I nodded and fingered my full length blond curls.

"Daughter of Athena?"

Hazel and I jumped and stared at Percy.

He shruged. "Couldnt sleep."

I stood up. "Being a daughter of Athena ended along time ago." I copuldn't meet his eyes.

"Help me with my hair Haze?"

"Sure General."

I walked to the bathroom. Way too close. I looked at myself in the mirror.

Hazel handed me some hair dye. It wasnt mine.

"Were did you get this?"

"I ws thinking of getting a dye job awhile ago." She handed me a second bottle.

"Colors?"

"Grey and electric blue."

"I cut it you dye it?"

"Sure."

* * *

**Yall dont realize how awsome you all are. I was feeling all sad today and decided to see if I had new reviews. **

**They were so sweet. Thak you. **

**On a new note, I noticewd that there are over 35 reviews! Lets go for 40 this time.**

**This is an interesting chappie. Honestly its my favorite one. I like the tone of it. Theres just some sort of mysterious mood hanging around.**

**Fly minions!**


	12. Thank the Fates

I smiled as I touched the ends of my fresh hair do. It was grey with electric blue streaks and very short. I'd never done anything like it before, and I loved it.

Percy and the others were waiting for Hazel and me. Percy was scowling.

"I hate how dark it gets in here. I couldn't tell-"

"It's better like that. Anyways you got too close for comfort as it was."

Piper looked at the two fo us with an eyebrow raised critically. "Percy I know you loved her, but right now is the perfect time to-

"No! Never! I can never move on!"

Jason moved infront of Piper as if to protect her.

"How dare you!" I screamed. "How dare you do that! If someone needs to be yelled at, I'll do the yelling. But you will NOT, in any circumstances, yell or hurt another camper. Do you hear me Perseus Jackson!"

He glared at me and I glared back. There was no possible way I was going to look away first. Finally he adverted his eyes.

What happened to the sweet boy I loved?

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Major Tansey."

I opened the door to let my friend in. I smiled at her. "I could use some good news Tans."

"Well I hope you'll pardon me then Lili. We think that Miss Chase might have disguised herself as another camper. The clever thing."

"Well, I'll have Faril take care of the interviews. Go back to the other trackers."

I closed the door and sighed in relief.

Thank you Fates.

* * *

**It's FINALLY snowing. I hope tomarrow is a snow day, then I would have an excuse to be on here and post chapter after chapter.**

**Plus Mom said that we could make fudge if tomarroe is a snow day. Yum!**

**Come on guys, we came sooooo close! 39 reviews! Lets try for 45.**

**This chapter was really dramatic. I don't knopw how I did it because drama isn't usually my thing, but you know, it rolled right off.**

**"Be silent, unless you have something better to say than silence."-Pythagoreas. (My new favorite quote other than "Fly my minions, fly".)**


	13. Importance

I looked at the seven. They looked back at me. I tried to smile. "So, who's up for breakfast?"

"Ella es muy loca," I heard Leo wisper.

"I, muy, muy loca." Frank wispered while nodding.

Great. They thought that I was crazy. Who knows, maybe I am.

"If Annabeth really is hiding as one of the campers, I want to find her." Percy looked into my eyes as if saying, 'I have seen you without you colored hair and can destroy you if I wish it. You're not that powerful.'

I looked at the others who were nodding in agreement. I had to ask, "Why is this Annabeth so important to you guys?"

Piper sighed. "Annabeth was- is- the first person to step up. The woman in charge, if you will. Plus, she's one of my best friends."

Leo raised his hand. "Annabeth trusted me even when I didn't trust myslf. She's amazing likje that. Not to mention her unpredictableness. She liked to liven things up. I miss her."

Frank nodded. "Annabeth didn;t laugh at me when I made a fool of myself. She helped me. I've never known anyone else like her.

Hazel went next. "I never have or will know a person more dedicated to her belifes than Annabeth. She'd do anything to protect her family." She never broke eye contanct with me.

Next was Jason. "She never trusted me. And I never trusted her. But she was a good fighter, and was willing to die in the fight against Gaea."

Percy stared in my direction, but his eyes were glossed over. Dream like. "Annabeth is my life. I love her more than anything else. I'll find her someday, evn if I'm old and grey with a foot in the grave. When I find her, I'll tell her just how much I loved her. How did I not tell her before?"

"Oh." I din't kknow what to say. I wanted to cry. But that wasn't an option. The tears fought to come out. One did, but only that one. Still, I didn't bother to wipe it away.

"Let's go eat."

I shook off my feelings. Liars. I never mattered that much. He never felt that way about me.

* * *

**That took forvever to come up with. But I'd like to think it turned out well.**

**You guys are awsome, did you know that? 50 REVIEWS! Never in my life have I ever thought that I would have so many people actually read what I write, let alome review it! Let's go with another 5 reviews for a new chapter.**

**A new chapter... This next one might be a tiny bit hard to write...**

**Go on my minions!**


	14. Music Almost

I led the group to the dining hall and left them with Faril. I needed to get away from them, even if it was just during breakfast.

I stood at the endge of the woods and looked through at all the trees. How simple would it be to just go in there unarmed and wait for something to happen? It would be a painful end. But this is a painful end to. Because I can feel that before my time here is done I will have found the final end of either Lilith or Annabeth.

I turned around and started drifting aimlessly areound camp. How was it my luck to just be stuck like this in this place being tortured by reminders of my past?

Then I remembered. After the Giant War, I had asked Leo to make something for me. Not wanting others to steal it from me, I had hid it in a tree. Slowly I headed over to said tree. Gently I pulled out my monster-proof ipod. It was always a pain to have monsters attack you when you just wanted to listen to music.

Still, I paused turning it on. But, what could happen if I was just listening to music? I smiled as Evanescence's My Immortal came on. Well, the end of it. I pushed the back button to start it over again and slowly started daqncing to the tune. After all, this part of the camp was deserted except for me.

The words gave me a raw feeling inside. But it was good. Made me think of my past ibn a good way. Of my days on the run and fighting with Percy at my side. Slowly I started to sing under my breath. "When you cried I wiped away all your tears..."

I made me feel good. It made me think of happy days at home with my dad. Well, the days after we had solved our issues. Watching those silly old movies on the couch with a big bowl of popcorn.

The tears came unbidden for, but I didn't mind. The music almost made me want to come home.

Almost.

* * *

**I suck. Sorry for being gone for so long and then giving you this awful chapter. I had writer's block. And too little time on my hands. Whoops...**

**Still, you guys are awsome. My birthday was on Thursday, so for a late present how about we get up to 60 reviews. I know that I chose a random song, but I have it stuck in my head. ;D**

**Fly my darling minions!**


	15. Something Anything

I smiled as one of my all time favorite songs came on. I closed my eyes and let myself imagine that I was still Annabeth and was dancing with percy and that none of this had ever happened.

Then I opened my eyes and started to hum along. "... You wear your best apology, but I was there to watch you leave..."

I didn't feel the hand slip into mine or feel the other person dancing along with me. Or maybe I did and thought that it was my imagination. It wouldn't be the first time. To me in my mind I was completely alone and having a heck of a time.

Then my song ended and my eyes fluttered open into green. I realized that the green was a pair of eyes. Percy. I shoved him away and tore the earbuds out of my ears.

He smirked. "I dont think that those belong to you."

"Oh, and how would you know?"

"Those belong to my girlfriend. She is MIA right now, but she'll be mad when she gets back."

"Girlfriend? Hmmm... Oh that little run-away? Annie, was it? Well, what if I told you that I saw her and know for a fact that she wount be coming back? Trust me, she wont mind if I use this." I played along coyly, gauging his reaction.

He just stared at me. "She'll be back. Your kids are out looking for her now."

"Oh yea. But, remember, I used to go to this camp too, Jackson. If Annabeth wants to stay gone, there is going to be no luck of finding her."

I walked away wishing that he would say something, anything. But he didnt. I closed my eyes and wished that none of this had ever happened.

* * *

**Hey kiddos. I am the absolute worst person in this whole world. Sorry. School just piled up, ya know? Good news is that Summer break starts next Friday!**


End file.
